dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida/Strength/1
Note: This guide is being remade. Previously cluttered information has been sorted and categorized, but the guide still needs more trimming and adjusting, so please be patient. Please use the discussion page for comments. Introduction A guide to the Strength Sadida build. On this page there will be some helpful tips regarding the "new" way of playing a sadida. Since the update a lot has been changed for sadida's, making them a bit harder to control but most definitly not less powerful. A lot of people seem to use sadida as a doll-spamming class nowadays, with relatively low damage aiming for longer matches. I'm here to show you that the strength sadida can be extremely strong and still use all the dolls and extra's a sadida has to offer! I hope you'll find it helpful! Characteristics Sadida's Characteristics * Strength: ''-'Important'-'' Main stat for this build. Will be your full damage output. Scroll if you can afford. * Intelligence: -''Not very important''- Useful if you want to destroy mp even more than with just ultra-powerful and soothing bramble and do a little extra damage. * Chance: -''Not very important''- Increases your Prospecting and 3 spells. Not really needed, but might need to equip some weapons. * Agility: -''Not very important''- Useful for the increased dodge locks. * Wisdom: ''-'Important'-'' Basically on every class it's always helpful to scroll your wisdom to at least some degree. AP and MP reduction/resis is always important. * Vitality: ''-I'mportant'-'' Similar to wisdom, extra vitality will always help you in the long run. Raising Characteristics # Put all your points in strength until 300, or maybe 325 depending on what you prefer. # Raise Vitality with all your remaining points. # Scroll your Strength to 100. # Scroll Vitality and Wisdom. # Only scroll the other three stats if you have the extra doploons/money. Or scroll at least to 50. Spells = Recommended spells to level *'From level 1': You get your 3 first skills but you don't get any spell point. *'From level 2 to 11': Bramble *'From level 12 to 21': save your spell points for maxing The Sacrificial Doll as soon as you get it. *'From level 22 to 36': save your spell points for maxing Manifold Bramble as soon as you get it. And you will have 5 extra spell points, if you already have Staff Skill you can assign 5 spell points on it. *'From level 37 to 41': Get Staff Skill (if you don't already have it) and max it using your 5 extra spell points. *'From level 42 to 51': inconclusive still investigating what to do. Options: *#Use 3 points to Poisoned Wind, then max The Inflatable to lvl 5 for extra MP movement, heals, decoy. *#At 60 '''have maxed Aggressive Brambles. *So here is the order I did: *#(Lv. 45-54):' save and max The Inflatable. *#'(Lv. 54-61):' get Aggressive Brambles as high as you can. then max it when you get enough points. *A reasonable build after Level 60 is to take: *#Wild Grass to Level 5. *#Insolent Bramble to level 4. *#The Ultra-Powerful to level 5. Strategy 'Damage/Trees:' Alright, so first things first. The main spell for sadida is a tree. When it is first cast the tree is small (state 1) and can't be used for any spells. If you wait a turn or cast the spell tear on it the tree becomes large (state 2) All trees that are in the second state will be able to be turned into a doll or be used in different spells. The main damage spells you will be using are: Bramble, Manifold Bramble and Aggressive Bramble. These spells are respectively 3AP, 3AP and 4AP adding up to 10AP. You can cast aggressive and manifold once per target per turn so you can cast all these 3 spells once in a turn for full damage. However, as a lot of people who play sadida will know, the most important thing to do as a sadida is get as many trees as you can. So on every turn, it is strongly adviced to summon a tree (2AP) meaning if you wish to use the bramble combination and also cast Tree you will need 12AP. This is what I would very much advice once you get to ±lv100. 'Get 12AP.' A lot of spells will go well if you use the "3 Bramble Strategy". For instance: if you want to cast Insolent Bramble, Paralysing Poison or Wild Grass, you can easily substitute one bramble because all of these spells are 3AP. Also, if you feel like you need damage but also a doll, all dolls take 2AP so this can easily substitute the tree spell. 'Infected State:' On to the part that makes the sadida interesting. The Sadida can now infect enemies in two ways, either by using Paralysing Poison (costs 3AP, one opponent stays infected for 4 turns) or The Maddoll (can infect 2 characters per turn if they are in range, they stay infected until the maddoll gets killed. If you get 2 or more to become infected and hit one of those characters, all the characters in infected state will receive this damage. This can result into some crazy damage output. (For instance: if there are three infected enemies, hitting one of them with aggressive bramble will mean 3 characters get hit.) ''NOTE: The maddoll will automatically try to infect as many characters as possible, meaning it will go out of it's way to hit different characters that aren't yet infected instead of taking AP from the ones that are. The concept is relatively clear, it is advised to cast Paralysing Poison as fast possible, preferably in the first turn so two turns later you can already make use of the infected state. The following spells can be used with infected state: Bramble, Aggressive Bramble, Tear, Dolly Sacrifice, Bush Fire and Soothing Bramble. Tricks/Spells: Besides from the infected state, the sadida has a few tricks a lot of people don't even know of or don't make use of. Some of them can be very helpful, others are just there. ;) The Block: '''The block has the same function it always had, preventing someone from moving. It is not very strong if you look at the vitality and resistance, but has an interesting trick. If you summon a block and use bramble on a tree, the block will swap with the tree on it's turn and become invulnerable. In certain situations this can be very helpful! (As a LOS block for instance.) '''Earthquake: Sadida's don't have very good map control; at least that's what it seems like at first. Earthquake has some new interesting effects that can help out in tight situations. If you use earthquake all state 2 trees will attract characters towards them, including yourself. So if you're locked you can use this to get out. Also, all invisble characters in 3 cells around a state 2 tree will be revealed. Natural Gift: Useful for 3 things. 1: If one of your trees is blocking your line of sight, or blocking in general, you can remove it using this spell. 2: it can heal characters around it. 3: The characters around the tree will share all damage received for a few turns. This is something that can be helpful but needs to be worked out very well if you want it work as an actual strategy. Tree of Life: Not very often found to be useful since enemies are able to make use of it as well, but still the same effect as before; all hits on it will equal into heals on the caster. The Sacrificial Doll: The sacrificial doll is relatively similar to how it was before, except for the fact that with each turn it grows stronger. Every turn that passes by where it does not blow itself up, it becomes bigger and will have extra vitality and damage. Levelling *What to do with stats its located on "The way of the sadida" read it so you know what your going to do. *What to do with skills its below the full list skill explication. Read it so you know what your going to do. ;Lvl 1 to 5 :Where to hunt: You will spawn straight into Incarnam. Stay there until around lvl 10 as its quick and easy experience. If you can, go through the Kardorim's Crypt as this gives 4000-7000 experience on the boss level. ;Level 5-10 :Recommended Gear: If you can get a Young Adventurer Set (if you're new to the game this can be expensive) :Where to hunt: move more south of the new area. -3,0 or -3,-1 is good. But in -3,0 lots of people hate low levels so watch out. SO I recommend -3,-1 for lots of EXP, that and the people there are nicer. ;Level 11+ :Recommended Gear: Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set :Where to hunt: At this level you must have your Bramble at lvl 5. Killing Wild Sunflower, Mush Mush, Demonic Rose, Evil Dandelion and larva's gives good EXP and are easy, warning remember to keep a lvl low on those monsters becaus a group can kill you easily. ;Levels 12-21 : :Recommended Gear: Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set to use them on lvl 20 when you can wear the full set. This will boost your damage and give you an extra AP from the full set. :Where to hunt: This is when you get to pick between two spots to fight. Go to either Gobball Corner (Around 4,8) or stay in the -3,0 area. :Also be mushds (downside they have earth resistance). They are located around the feca temple (12, 5) and are generally good levelling until around level 36. Even beyond that, though, since the mobs can range from level 15-60's.I'd recommend soloing things close to your level (ex. at level 12, fight single 15's, etc.). This place also can get a tad crowded, but trust me, it's worth the experience. If you have a full gob set, it makes it much easier to fight higher mobs. Note: Mushds are no longer such a good source of experience. They are highly aggressive and range up into the 60s, and are much more dangerous than they once were. ;Levels 22-31 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set :Where to hunt: I never said that what I did was exciting. For these levels you can stay at Gobball Corner but increase the level of the Gobball mobs. :By soloing Lousy Pig Knight (at level 30, they give you 5,000 exp). (you could win without taking in damage by using Sac Dolls and Soothing Bramble when it gets near) :Also Blops can give very good XP. Get 8,000xp each fight. might take a while though. ;Levels 32-36 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set. Start gathering parts of Prespic Set to wear them at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Hey what's that! Oh it's -Samir- still in Gobball Corner! Keep up the Strength pumping (I know its tempting to let that one point wander to Vitality, don't do it. You should get Manifold Bramble at 36, max it to level 5 as soon as you get it. (Full Adventurer Set) If you are F2P train at crackrocks. ;LvL for 36+ :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set or Prespic Set. :Where to hunt: Go to The Wabbit Islands and train on mobs of wabbits they give a good 8000 exp and with Gobball Set you can Manifold Bramble and Bramble on the same turn. At the gobball's corner a manifold sadida should go to (5,11) because of the nice manifold range, I can recommend you to use gobball set there so u can manifold first and then hit the last ones with a normal bramble. Here is a screen shot of the map: ' '' http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/2877/dofusmapshot511fg3.png ;Levels 37-42 : :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set and change it for Prespic Set at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Gobball corner only good until level 42 because of EXP. You can hunt at 5,19 to Treechneed farm or up north into the forest with your Gobball Set :Wearing Prespic Set at 38 opens a new hunting place killing Piglet's at the little island south of the map. If your set has maximum reflect monsters will not touch you here. :Once you have Prespic Set get a Magus Fecalizer and go to "Little island of the south" located at 1 , 31 and in the area. Battles can give up to 15kk with some with wisdom gears (Prespic Set , Tont'Ata Staff and so on..) and is good up till level 60!!! But beware if you don't have enough reflect or no magus fecalizer they can do some good damage. (IGN : Angelic) ;Levels 40+ :Recommended Gear: You have to have the complete Prespic Set. :Where to hunt: Train with Vampire/Vampire Masters at the Crypts at the Amaknian Cemetery (11, 16) or at the bridge (12, 16) for dark enemies. Beware of aggressive monsters at cemetery and multiple Dark Miners (they cast Mass Clumsiness). If you have Tont'Ata staff full prespic set(prefrebly full reflect) and staff skill then you can fight cracklers around -6,-8 they are quite easy(dont fight lvl 37 one's they take off 2 AP and then you can't use your staff.) Go for Fungis near Bonta city, use your manifold to kill the mush mush and damage the Fungi, next you hit whith your bramble, or at close range Tont`Ata Staff with Staff skill (At this lvl you should have the staff skill, its very important for levelling later on) ;Lving from 50+ :Recommended Gear: Prespic Set or Treechnid Set also, if you are a subscriber, you can use the Earth Kwak Set + Kam Assutra Amulet which will give you 8ap and 4mp :Where to hunt: Chaffers and Invisible Chaffers are weak* to earth and don't do huge amounts of damage. Also in the Amaknian Cemetery you will find good groups and maps where you can set your self up with dolls behind (that they cant hit) and a good staff (Tont'Ata Staff with Staff Skill can do up to 250 on Crit.), then you just wack away. - also, if you use treestaff, ribs, lvl 31 and 33 chafer foot soldiers wont attack when you take 2 ap away from them. Another Option: Level 40-60: Piglets: Since the update, they are stronger. Get a prespic set with a full reflect and add a Crackler Amulet 8 magic reduction . Also get a magus fecalizer 5 magic reduction to prevent all damages. Get whatever boots you want. Also Blops Give out some of the best XP I have seen, but stick to single Coco Blops to start. Use a tree to keep from getting hit by there glyph and take out the little ones. once they are gone you can either widdle away at the blop with Manifold Bramble and Bramble or just rush in and staff it to death. If you have staff skill, put on your prespic set and Tont'Ata Staff. Go against groups of treechnids in Amakna. They will do minimal damage with your reflects and what damage they do do could be healed by an inflatable. With the staff and staff skill you can do about 120 - 200 damage to a treechnid in one hit with about 180 Str. This way you can get around 50,000 exp per fight and it won't take long to kill the mobs. Algid. (No longer possible because the skill changed a lvl 5 skill increases damage by 30% not longer by 60% so you dont do like 200 damage with a Tont'Ata Staff and in adition the Tont'Ata Staff has 1/5 to crit failures) Another way to train if you hate taking off your wonderful tree set, and you have staff skill. Go to the astrub mining area and kill groups of 3 Crackrocks for a good 11,000 exp. Also try killing your dopple on a regular day to day basis. !Attention!: The strategy with prespic set is not able anymore because you first get all damage and THEN your opponent gets the damage you are reflecting. Spot Ranges: Gobball Corner : from 21 to 42. You can go earlier but it will be harder Note - i fought here all the way up to 49 as a sadi, on maps 4,11 and 5,11 (seen as mani hits every mob at start). Still good xp, easy and quick fights, youll rarely ever get hit, and if you have a gobtubby all the better. (An edit from an anonymous player)hi * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set * Lv. 20: Gobball Set * Lv. 45 Treechnid Set * Lv. 52: Royal Gobball Set (no sword) at level 60 add a gelano for 7ap. lvl +70, "wisdom set" by xGangstas-and-Thugsx * Try scrolling 25 wisdom at least * Korko Kousto (use wabbit ears or daudgee until you hit 73) * Desire ball cloak * Pink Dragoone (try getting a 50 wisdom one) * Farle's Wedding ring and Farle's Magic Bracelet (use 2x Young Vald's ring until you hit 80 and 87, once you hit 80 replace one of the Young vald's ring with Farle's Magic bracelet,and once you hit 87 replace the other Young Vald's ring with the Farle's Wedding ring) * Amulet of luck * Adelus or xerbo (I prefer adelus for more wisdom) * Cawwot Dofus (Get +35 wisdom one) * Orino Boots (Use Tarsy's Boots until you hit 77) * Kryst O'boul staff (once you hit 81 you could either continue using this staff or replace it with an Aga Dou's staff (I prefer to continue using Kryst O'boul staff because you could hit twice with 6 ap) Another possibility is a combination of Earth Kwak Set and Treechnid Set. Equip full Earth Kwak Set except change out the Earth Kwak Headdress for a Treechelmet and a Ringtree. This set will increase damages, a lot of Str. and my favorite '''8AP and still 3MP. I would recommend this because after the 1.17.0 update the Treechnid Set has 50 less Life and Strength. NB: For this you will need 50 Vitality for weapon, and set bonus. *If you choose to use an Earth Kwak Set, Get the extra AP by exchanging the Amulet for a kam assutra, rather then giving up your mp boost from kwak set. * If you are building a Sadida after playing a while, I recommend at level 10 to Equip all of the Adventure pieces except the Cape, and then equip the Gobball Cape, Gobball Hammer and Gob Ring. This combo gives you more Stat bonuses than Adventure, and adds 30 Wisdom to make it easier to level. Also with my +45 life Cloak and +19 life ring, my level 11 Sadida has 131 HP with no raw stats in Vitality. item build over lvl 70: First is the Farle Ingalsse Set; because it gives good Wis., Vit., and Str... but not the whole set. I am using Aga Dou's Staff with it and will switch to Yondanwa Staff after 93. The other build is for PVP, because of good Str. and Vit. Korko Kousto or King Jellix's Crown Grazor Chafeerce Belt or Boowish Belt Farle's Ears or Skill of Dolls Gelano or Farle's Wedding Ring Farle's Wedding Ring or Farle's Magic Bracelet Orino Boots or Farle's Clogs Aga Dou's Staff (later Yondanwa Staff) A Good way to put your sad very strong its buy a Holy medal, when you use Prespic set, other possibility is at lvl 41 Palid Embleme, If you have a Good Prespic and Tont`Ata Staff you can get up to 100 wis ^^ That means for example the Knight Pig will give you 14kk of xp that its great for levelling and very easy indeed. * Prespwig * Prespic Cloak maged * 2x Silimelle's Wedding Ring * Cawwot Dofus * Tarsy's Boots (moon boots at 62 gives 30ish wis) * Adelus * Tont'Ata Staff * Koalak Amulet Add a tuby +150 life and you are ready to get 25 000 exp points on piglets (Zhaohitsu(Rosal): if you can fight tactically and not be too wreckless like most sadidas are, you can fight lousy pigs, and with wisdom like El-Jokers (and mine :D) you can get up to 40000 exp on lousy pig groups that are around your level) Wisdom Set: * Jelleadgear * Prespic Cloak * Tont'Ata Staff * Koalak Amulet * Adelus * 2 Silimelle's Wedding Rings * Tarsy's Boots * Cawwot Dofus * Pink Dragoone or a Golden Dragoturkey